I am a huntsman, (but also a wizard, apparently)
by The Son of Janus
Summary: "So I found a door. With a key next to it. And, feeling foolish, I stepped through into a whole. New. WORLD! Then the door shut and I'm stuck here DAMMIT! Ah well, can't be too bad can it?" "So is aura like magic?" "No, it's a manifestation of one's soul." "Oh. So it's Balance magic." "...I'll get used to this. Right? Hopefully...ah screw it, you know what? Ima learn magic."
**So. This is my first fanfiction ever. This idea just came to me one day. What happens when a huntsman finds a spiral door in the middle of the Emerald forest*, which has a key next to it? He steps through of course. This huntsman is an OC of mine called Storm Sharp. Wizard OCs will be welcome through PM's (no hunters). This takes place right after the battle of Beacon in RWBY. Time is generic in Wizard101 (i.e. story won't dive into Malistaire/Morganthe shenanigans, the death school will be in Nightside however), though depending on how this story goes, this may change. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, and Wizard101 by KingsIsle. Now, without further ado: story time.**

* * *

I sit, fidgeting. The recently introduced Headmaster Ambrose said he needed to file some papers. So for the moment, I'm alone, save for an owl apparently named Gamma, in a back room full of graduation clothing. I sit there waiting, my ears flattened against the top of my head, as I think back to the events leading up to this…

I was part of a team called SPHR (sapphire.) We were exchange students, from Haven, in Vale for the Vytal festival tournament. It was the second of the singles rounds, and after the scandal with the last fight (what with Yang breaking Mercury`s leg) my team agreed with me to not attend the arena that night as we didn't have very high hopes. I think we all had a feeling something would happen, so while the rest of my team was hanging out in their dorms, I was taking a walk through the stands of the festival. I had my swords strapped to my back, just in case. I was being paranoid and I knew it but, like I said earlier, we had a feeling. I was enjoying the fresh air, as I very well should have been and, frankly, enjoying myself.

Until I saw a nearby TV screen that is. That was the point where I froze as much as every other person in the vicinity. Seeing a girl getting brutally dismembered by strings tends to have that effect on people. I looked on as the girl responsible, Pyrrha I believe her name was, looked in horror at the other girl. I couldn't blame her. But then the speech, oh the speech. I got angry and scared as a result. Big surprise right? Or I WAS angry and scared, until that voice in my head said "Stop. That's obviously the intended effect. Now, what do we know of, that is attracted to anger and fear?" The answer was obvious. _"Grimm."_

"Correct. Now, what purpose could someone possibly have to attract grimm?" Horror dawned on my face as I realized the implications. "An invasion", I whispered to myself. Right on cue, I saw several creatures of grimm, and White Fang members. I took out one of my gladius's, and activated my semblance to see the extent of the invasion. What I saw made me pale in fear. There had to be at least hundreds of them. I took out my scroll and typed in Holly's number. "Holly, get down here. It's insane down here, and I could use the team's help." I switched the gladius I had into gun mode and started shooting ursas.

"On our way", she responded. I put my scroll away and grabbed my other gladius. I switched the first blade back into sword mode and launched myself at an ursa. I then slashed repeatedly at its stomach before changing my swords into gun mode and finishing it off with gunshots. I looked at the disintegrating body of the ursa, then looked around and sighed. "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

We ended up meeting up in the Beacon courtyard. "Storm!" I heard, right before getting tackled by Persia. "Yes, I'm happy to see you too", I managed to wheeze out. She let go of me. I brushed myself off and smiled at my team.

Persia, always so excited and with a sparkle in her green eyes. Holly, Short in stature, but more than makes up for it with her cocky attitude...and itchy trigger finger. Finally, Ray, who's social, yet serious, with a respect for other fighters, but a love for her teammates. I smiled at the three of them...then went into leader mode:

"We need to fan out. Ray, Holly, you two go defend the south side of Beacon. Make sure nothing gets in. If Beacon falls, then the battle is lost." They nodded, and ran off, knowing I had nothing more to say. "Persia, we're defending the north**." She nodded. I smiled. "We can do this. Let's win this thing."

* * *

We failed miserably at winning this thing. Seriously, I don't think we could have done worse if we'd tried. The only reasons Vale didn't get turned to rubble, are that the grimm invasion got so intense the White Fang pulled out, and the fact that a silver light flashed from the top of Beacon tower (or what was left of the tower anyway) which paralyzed the dragon.

As for me, I got separated from Persia via overload of grimm, White Fang, and Atlesian knights.

There were so many, in fact, that I was forced to the edge of the cliff that was allegedly where students were launched into the forest for their initiation test.

I didn't know what to do, which is how the following conversation took place: "With the amount of negative emotion in Vale, the normally grimm infested forest is not so grimm infested at the moment, what with most of them being attracted to Vale. The further into the forest you go, the less grimm there will be. Therefore, the best option would be to step onto a launching pad."

 _"...What would I do without you?"_

"You'd be dead by now."

 _"...Times like these makes me glad thoughts only takes a split second to think. This entire thought conversation probably only took like, a second."_

"Just get on the pad already."

 _"Ok ok"_ , I thought as I stepped onto the pad. I, as expected, got launched quite far into the forest. Once I landed, I took out my scroll to call Persia. It was dead. Fan-freaking-tastic. With nothing else to do, I looked around. I was in a bunch of ruins. Nothing was standing.

Except for one thing. A door. In the middle of the clearing. Not exactly normal. I went up to the door. On the ground next to it, was a key with a picture of a tree on it. My curiosity was piqued, so with nothing better to do, I put the key in the lock. On the other side was...I had no idea at the time. So I'll explain what it actually was. It was basically the inside of a massive tree, filled with regular trees lining the edges. Is it any wonder I didn't know how to describe it when I first saw it? I looked on the other side of the door, and saw the exact same image. It was trippy.

"Oh no. Don't you even think about it. It's a terrible idea."

 _"What do you suppose I do then?"_

"I suppose, we wait for someone to find us and pick us up. After all, Persia saw you being pushed here, and probably took the logical leap that you're in the forest."

 _"WELL SCREW YOU! CURIOSITY MIGHT HAVE KILLED THE CAT, BUT SATISFACTION BROUGHT IT BACK! AND THE POINT IS MOOT ANYWAYS, SINCE I'M A DOG!" I thought as I went through the door._

"There's just no convincing you sometimes, is there?"

 _"Well, even with a voice in the back of my hea-"_

"FOR MONTY'S SAKE, I...I...what the heck?"

I was in a courtyard, with a bunch of teenagers dressed up in weird outfits; looking at an anthropomorphic dog dressed in a coat, and a top hat, wearing bifocals, holding a cane. I turned around to see that I had come from inside a massive tree, which had a single eye, and a mouth (because of course it did). "Just when you think you've seen it all.", I muttered to myself.

I walked over to the dog and tapped on his shoulder. "Um, who, and uh, what...are you?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Arthur Chesterfield, at your service.", He gave a little bow. "As for what I am...well isn't obvious? I'm a dog!" he said chuckling. I just stared.

He looked at me and sighed. "You want some elaboration, I'm guessing?" I nodded. "If you must know, I'm a Marleybonian, a person from the world of Marleybone. I find it simply preposterous that you don't know that basic fact, especially for a wizard."

"A wizard?" He looked at me dumbfounded. "Why of course. How else could you have gotten the key to go through the spiral door."

"Spiral door?" By this point, he was more than a little shocked. "The door that connects the worlds of the spiral, the one inside Bartleby. If you don't know these basic facts, you need to see the headmaster at once!" By this point, I was starting to get a headache. "The spiral? Bartleby? Headmaster? Wait, am I in some sort of school?" He twisted his cane anxiously. "Oh dear, yes you really must see the headmaster. I'll take you there. I have a class scheduled, but this takes precedence." He led the way down a tunnel that was in front of us, into a place apparently called "The Commons." Frankly, I didn't see what was so particularly common about it.

We went inside the headmaster's office. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but this...this wasn't it. Honestly, the office can be summed up in one word. Messy. There was paper, and documents, EVERYWHERE. Seriously, it was ridiculous. Besides the paper, the room was bright and cheerful. On the floor was a purple rug and in front of me was a desk with even more papers, and a crystal ball. There were two doors, one on the left wall, blocked by mountains of paper, and one on the right.

But honestly, I was paying more attention to the occupant of the room than the room itself. He was an old man. He was wearing blue bifocals (is that a theme here?); he was dressed in a blue robe and hat with pictures of stars on it (man, he really likes the colour blue doesn't he?); he carried a staff with a crystal ball on top, which was (of course) blue, and to top it all off he had the most magnificent beard I've ever had the honour and glory to behold.

"Hello." He said in a scratchy voice, "My name is Headmaster Ambrose, who are you, what business do you have?" Arthur looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat. "Hello Headmaster Ambrose. My name is Storm Sharp, and as for my business...well, I don't know. One minute, I was in the Emerald Forest amongst a bunch of ruins, and the next I was through a door standing in the middle of nowhere, and now I'm here. I really just want to know what's going on." My ears were twitching anxiously. Ambrose somehow took notice. "Storm, would you, remove your hat?" I did as he said, revealing my dog ears. Ambrose just stared. "Storm, I feel we should discuss this in the back room. It's through the door on your left."

"Um…" I said, looking at the massive piles of paper blocking the way. Ambrose looked. "Oh dear. My apologies, as you can see I'm not exactly the neatest person." he said as he cleared away the papers. "Riiiight", I said. Thirty seconds later, he had cleared away all the papers blocking the door and I was able to step through. The room contained racks of what looks like graduation clothing, there was a painting at the far wall across from me, there was a table with a couple of chairs, and...that's about it really.

So I sat, fidgeting. The recently introduced Headmaster Ambrose said he needed to file some papers. So for the moment, I was alone, save for an owl apparently named Gamma, in a back room full of graduation clothing. I sat there waiting, my ears flattened against the top of my head, as I thought back to the events leading up to this-"Hello? Are you quite alright?" I instantly focus on Headmaster Ambrose. "What just happened?"

"Well, either you were lost in thought, or I somehow accidentally cast my inception spell on you. I suspect the former." He responds. I rub my head. "It would appear so", I say. He takes a seat. "Well then, now that we're settled, hows about you tell me of the events leading up to this point."

I sigh. "Well, it all started when I was taking a walk during the Vytal festival…"

* * *

 **So, tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like, if the chapter's long enough, or if you want a reason why Storm is the only male on his team (I'm serious. That was meant as a joke, but if you're really curious then I will answer that question.) Also, props to whoever catches the reference I put in.**

 **The template for OC's will be as follows:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **School:**

 **Level:**

 **Permission to ship (will need sexual orientation if yes):**

 **Personality traits (courageous, stubborn, brave, cheerful, hyperactive, etc):**

 **Background (brief (if not provided, I will come up with one (so, technically optional (but highly encouraged (man there are alot of parentheses))))):**

 **Likes/dislikes:**

 **Fear(s):**

 ***Yes it's overused, but for one thing, there aren't exactly many geographical places to put a spiral door that we know of where it would make sense, for another, there are already ruins there, which would explain how no one has gotten suspicious about it yet, and for a third thing, this makes the most sense story wise; so there.**

 ****Beacon faces west.**


End file.
